


Sigyn

by dragonflyqueen8



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - All Media Types, Warriors Three - Fandom, sigyn - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflyqueen8/pseuds/dragonflyqueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have taken some liberties with Norse mythology and Marvel lore on the characters as to not over complicate my tale with those rarely used in either circumstance. I hope you enjoy reading it. </p><p>Sigyn is Midgardian age equivalent age 9 at start of story</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken some liberties with Norse mythology and Marvel lore on the characters as to not over complicate my tale with those rarely used in either circumstance. I hope you enjoy reading it. 
> 
> Sigyn is Midgardian age equivalent age 9 at start of story

Thor and Loki were in the middle of sparring so Frigga took a moment to watch her sons. It was an even match until Loki worked his way behind Thor and pinned Thor arm to his back. Loki was pleased to see that his trick had worked when Frigga called out to them. The boys would have been more than content to finish their skirmish but something in their mother’s tone made they come to where she stood. As they approached they saw hiding behind Frigga’s robes was a young girl not much younger than they. She was of slight build but as with their people she was sure to have sufficient strength. Her honey colored curls that fell to slender shoulders shown in the sunlight from the doorway behind from her. Frigga turned to the girl and smiled. She persuaded the girl forward and proceeded introducing this shy child with eyes the color of aquamarines.

“This is Sigyn and she will be taking lessons from me because she has great skill.” The girl faced flushed at such a compliment from the Queen of Asgard. “These are my sons, Thor and Loki.”

Loki just gave the girl a nod but Thor picked up Sigyn in an embrace and twirled them. She was so stunned by the act that it took some moments before she punched his shoulder and murmured, “Put me down you oaf.”

Quickly and gently, the much chagrinned Thor placed Sigyn back on the marbled floor. Seeing his brother wounded by someone so small, Loki sniggered at his brother. Sigyn turned her piercing eyes on Loki like as she had never heard this kind of laughter before. Now Loki was the one that was stunned to silence while they stared at each other. Loki was soon brought back to his senses by the sound of his brother’s laughter.

As Loki’s color raised, he turned from his mother, Thor, and Sigyn. He walked back to where Thor and he had been sparing moments before. He hissed out to Thor, “Are we going to finish here, or you could declare me winner as I was giving you a thorough thrashing?”

Sigyn reached out and touched Thor arm. “My friend Sif has been trying to teach me how to fight. I would like the opportunity to spare with someone other than she.” She turned to Loki and expressed, “That is if you don’t mind losing.”

A wicked smile crossed Loki’s face as he bowed to accept the invitation. The girl was remarkably fast and agile, though it appeared she was mainly on the defensive yet she managed to land several blows. Loki growing weary that he might lose to this little thing decided to use the trick that had proved Thor downfall just moments earlier. As soon as he was behind her, Sigyn manage to reverse their positions and bring him to his knee in one movement. Loki managed to turn his head just in time to see the twinkle in her eyes, her nearly indiscernible smile.

A bit of applause and a jolly laugh rang out through the room. Sigyn assumed that it had come from Thor but as the sparing was in progress Thor had been joined by three other young men. They could not have been more different in appearance: one towheaded with good height and build, another stoic with a sable mane, and lastly one towering above everyone with ample belly and hair the color of fire.  The lad with flaxen hair stepped forward, took her hand which he then brought to his lips. As he led her away from Loki, he congratulated Sigyn on her victory.

"It's always a joy to see him lose, but all the better that someone as lovely as you could bring him to his knee without the use of tricks and traps. I'm Fandral the Dashing as I am the fastest of our troupe. These are my comrades, Volstagg the Voluminous and Hogun the Grim. Really no explanation needed as to how they received those monikers. Sif had mentioned that we should be here today, so we'll took it upon ourselves to make introductions. You must be Sigyn though Sif's adequate description failed to mention that your eyes are the color of robin's eggs."

Sigyn couldn't help but to dimple at these ramblings. She was not sure if she had ever smiled that way before but this Fandral had a way of speaking that she just seem to make her happy.

Frigga stepped forward. "Thank you for coming to make yourselves known to Sigyn but she and I still have a lesson to finish." Sigyn said her goodbyes and followed Frigga out the doorway with each juvenile male watching.

**

Later that night, Loki trespassed into Sigyn chambers in hopes of making mischief as he didn't appreciate the loss nor the fact that Thor's friends had been witness. He hid himself under the child’s bed while she slept. Just when he thought the time is right for his jest, Sigyn starts whimpering and moaning as she is having a terrifying nightmare. Suddenly she jolted upright in bed but she knowing that she is not alone and quietly calls out.

“I know you’re under my bed, monster. You won't be able to scare me more than I am. Why don’t you out?”

Loki was startled by the fact that she knew that she was not alone in her room but was hurt by her words. What had he ever done to her to think him that instead of rogue or rascal?

“Please, won’t you come out? I could use a protector and friend. Maybe you could tell me story so I can sleep once more.”

“You want the monster under your bed to tell you stories?” he asked incredulously as he slid out from under her bed. “What if all the tales I know are about even worse creatures then myself?”

Sigyn looked at him with such fear and confusion. “There are none worse than those in my dreams,” she susurrated. More confidentially she stated, “But if those be the tales that will make you stay, then tell me your stories Loki."

This child had to be the bravest, saddest soul he had ever encountered. He went to sit down on the edge of her bed but Sigyn had created a place next to her. If she was in need of a protector, he would do his best. As he started his tale, it was not about monsters but of his mother Frigga.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look for more adventures of these young Asgardians in my other works

 

One morning the adolescent Sigyn was woken by a frightful trembling of the ground beneath her. She felt Sif cry out with rage and terror so Sigyn went to her friend's chambers and beheld a terrible sight.

There was Sif, prostrate on her bed that was covered with her golden locks. Her head must have been shorn whilst she slept. Heimdall was doing his best to comfort his sister but her ire was such to that no words would bring comfort. Only one could be responsible for such an act and Sigyn set out to find him.

Sitting in the library thumbing through a tome was Loki. He looked up as Sigyn entered and started to smile until he saw the fervor in her eyes.

“You will apologize to Sif,” she proclaimed, “for all believe that you are behind the deed that was done her.”

Loki feigning ignorance asked, “What is it that I have done?”

“Her once beautiful mane of flaxen hair was separated from her in the night. Sif had great pride in that and now it been taken from her. You will repay this wrong.”

“No I shan’t. The vanity she had for her hair was too much to bear. You admitted yourself to be jealous that your lovely amber hair would never out shine hers. You no longer need to worry that yours is not the fairest.”

The color rose in Sigyn’s cheeks, “This is not about me; this is about what was done to my friend. Do not make me regret the choice I have made in trusting you. The others don’t think your worthy of my loyalty. Find a way to make this right for her or you will see little of me again.”

“You mean that if I don’t find replacement for Sif’s hair, you’ll not associate with me,” Loki contemplated. “Shall I have the dwarves create a wig of fine golden strands as recompense?”

“I would suggest you move quickly before Sif recovers from her grief and seeks you out herself. I also recommend use of the hidden passages you've so cleverly found. Heimdall is not likely to let you escape his sister's fury.”

Soon Loki returned with the compensation he had promised Sigyn for Sif’s sake. It was truly beautiful; it shone even more radiant then Sif’s natural hair. But the trickster had stolen the wig from the dwarves before they had completed the project. Slowly the hairpiece changed from gold to raven. Only Thor’s insistence that the ebony hair suited her more saved Loki from her wrath.

**

Sigyn awoke from her nightmare and she was alone. Loki had been upset with her because of the amount of time she had been spending with Fandral. She always enjoyed Loki's company when they were alone; he was different when it was just the two of them. He was more than willing to listen to what she had to discuss or enjoy the quietness of the library. They both enjoy reading above any activity, through Sigyn enjoyed dancing nearly as much. Loki was not fond of the activity but Fandral loved physical activity of any sort.

Fandral was a fantastic dance partner; they had been rehearsing for the Midsummer festival. Being with him was fantastic, he always kept her smiling and laughing. He would tell of his adventures with Volstagg and Hogun always portraying himself the hero but his exaggerated tales had been a welcome change.

To clear her head, Sigyn left her chambers and went to her favorite spot on the coast. She sat alone on the beach while the waves crashed around her feet. She was still there at sunrise when Fandral happened by. He told tell that she had been out there for a very long time as her footprints had long since washed way. Her melancholy broke his heart whenever it engulfed her as it was now. Sigyn always turned to Loki when the mood took her so Fandral decided to take upon himself to lighten her mood. She didn't hear his approach and was startled when he sat down quietly beside her. He put his arm around her shoulder and for the first time she could ever remember he said nothing. His stillness was a soothing balm to her heart and mind. She rested her head on his shoulder and together they watched the sun destroy the shadows from the night.

**

One day, Sif and Sigyn were out in the woods so Sigyn could train a more difficult skill without interruption or the risk of intrusion. Frigga had assigned Sif to accompany her so that should anything go awry there was aid nearby. Frigga knew that Sigyn should never fight at close range as the confrontations generally triggered her nightmares. Though Sigyn was more proficient with many sorts of projectile weaponry, she enjoyed the javelin. With her skill of telekinesis, she was proficient at sending several through the air at once. She was training on retrieval and creating new javelins to replace those severely damaged.

"I still don't understand why you trust him in the slightest after all the things he's done," Sif commented as her ran her fingers through her newly raven locks. "He has always been vindictive and cruel. He is unchanged in the years since you first met, there will never be any possibility of some remarkable transformation."

Sigyn took a deep breath trying to come to this repetitive argument from a new perspective. "Have you ever stopped to wonder why Thor and I are always there for Loki? We both see there is a good soul that gets caught between conflicting states of being. He is so very different when we're alone; he's thoughtful, sensitive, apologetic," motioning to Sif's hairpiece, "even if his lack patience makes it seem otherwise. Your own vanity creates the chasm betwixt him and you. He is envious of the attention Thor gives you."

"The attention Thor gives? You perhaps have him mistaken for another? He vexedly taunts and ridicules my every action. He mocks me at every turn."

"There is only one other he treats in such fashion because that is his way of showing his true affection for both of you. Very rare are those occasions when Thor expression his fondness without jest.”

Sif took stock in her friend’s words, startled by their accuracy. She remember Thor’s words when he had grown serious when he complimented her ebony mane. However she was unwilling to concede to Sigyn on this matter so she changed the subject.

“At the festival, everyone couldn’t miss what a lovely couple you and Fandral make. Even Odin and Frigga commented on what the pair you are.”

“Yes, he is an excellent dance partner.”

“You know that is not to what I refer. In his presence, you radiate felicity. Your smile and laughter brighten whenever he is near.  Most wish for such a connection. The heartsease he creates for you is unmistakable. I wish for you, my friend, that you will choose your happiness over that of another.”

“What is this sudden change in speaking of my happiness? Have you been in dialogue with Fandral on this topic?” The confusion of the accusation shown on Sif’s face. “I apologize, Sif. I haven’t told anyone that Fandral has asked for my hand and I have been unable to give an answer. I thought maybe he had employed you to persuade me to a conclusion.”

“You deserve to find ataraxia. The nightmares you hide from cannot find you there.”

“I would take you for your word but there can be no hiding; I’ll always be found. Equanimity is the only strength I possess that will be my aid when that nightmare takes me fully.” Sigyn wistfully sighed as she tried not to think on what was to be. "Do you honestly believe that Fandral is the key to my bliss?"

"I anticipate he would do nigh unto anything to make you joyous."

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Over the years, Sigyn’s lessons with Frigga became more private which truly irritated Loki because he wanted to know everything his mother had to teach. One day while waiting for Frigga’s lesson to finished, Thor stumbled upon Loki near the entry to their place of study. Thor noticed that Loki’s gaze was turned toward the young maiden. Sigyn was still slight of size but her confidence in her abilities had made her one of the fairest in Asgard. Taking opportunity to give his brother a good ribbing, Thor questioned Loki.

“Are you more jealous of the time Mother gives to Sigyn or that time of Sigyn’s not spent with you? You know that she has promised herself to Fandral and that their marriage ceremony closely approaches.”

Before Loki could try to respond to his brother’s barbed comments, the lesson had concluded and Sigyn was at the door. From seemingly out of nowhere, the Dashing Fandral was at the archway taking her hand. After quickly kissing the top of it as was his custom, he escorted Sigyn past a highly amused Thor and a greatly aggravated Loki.

As Loki not about to let Fandral abscond with Sigyn, he calls out, “The day outside is fair and perfect for a sparring matches. Fandral as you’re so fleet of foot, go find Sif and the others.”

Fandral turns to his beloved Sigyn looking for a sign as what to do because they had planned to spend the afternoon together. She smiles brightly at him knowing how he enjoys any chance at sport. “Go posthaste as to be through all the more speedily.”

He swiftly transferred Sigyn to Thor arm as he quickly made his way to find their friends. After Fandral had gone, Loki grabbed her free hand and rushed for the courtyard. Sigyn did her best to keep pace with racing Loki but had always found this difficult as she was more than a head shorter than he. When they had reached their destination in the courtyard hidden by hedges, Loki turned abruptly sending Sigyn into his waiting embrace.

Unable to pull away, Sigyn rested her head on his chest for a moment trying to catch her breath before turning her face toward his. She might have been flush from their flight from the library but the look of wanting in Loki’s emerald eyes increased her color exponentially. As he leaned in to press his lips to hers, Sigyn whispered pleadingly, “Please stop. I will be Fandral’s wife presently and will not betray him in such fashion.”

Loki took no heed to her words as he continued to seek purchase of her mouth. Before anything more could become of the moment, the voices of Volstagg and Hogun rang out over the hedges. “Not that I don’t mind a good bout or two,” Volstagg expressed jokingly, “but this is probably some trick of Loki’s to keep Sigyn and Fandral from their planned excursion.”

Had he become that transparent? The thought had loosened his grasp. Sigyn took advantage of the distraction, ducked out of Loki’s arms, and sped in the opposite direction of the voices so as not be found with Loki in such a secluded place.

**

The marriage ceremony was a grandiose affair. Sigyn had never looked more beautiful as she stood next to Fandral. Everyone was having a merry time feasting and dancing before the ceremony. Everyone that is but Loki whose sullenness only increased when Sigyn wouldn’t look his direction.

As All-Father, Odin presided over the ceremony greatly pleased in the match he had made for he was cognizant of Sif's proximity when he commented to Frigga about the twosome. When the ceremony concluded, a beaming Fandral turned to his bride and gave her the gentlest of kisses before seeking more. However, the voice of the real Fandral broke through over those gathered. “Odin a great travesty has occurred under your very nose.”

Loki’s projection next to Thor disappeared as he had been standing beside his new bride. The gathering gasped in shock as the scene unfolded as it truly was. Fandral approached Odin is an incensed rage, begging an immediate annulment of this joining. In Asgardian law this was an impossibility even for the All-Father.

Fandral turned to Sigyn looking for the some hope but what he saw there was surrender to fate. “Misfortune has struck us both this day.” He scrutinized Loki for a moment then turned his desolate eyes back to Sigyn. “There will come a time when his words and actions will destroy you and I vow to kill him. Lugubrious am I to leave you in the care of such personage which leaves havoc in his wake. Opt this day to come away with me for I shall create harmony for us two.”

Tears were streaming down Sigyn face as cradled Fandral's. "The joy you've brought to my heart will always bring me peace. You know that I have loved you since day you first made me smile; my heart was torn in two that day. You had been my laughter and my serenity. Loki is my protector and my solace. I will continue to be his shield and his sorrow that to stay his bride is the only course I may follow."

"Sigyn, you are much more than you seem," Odin conveyed to those gathered. "The honesty of your actions should bring you contentment, oh Goddess of Fidelity."

The pronouncement of her title brought the multitude to their knees. The new couple was now blessed with this great gift when suddenly, Sigyn countenance was visibly changed. Her eyes were dry and filled with fire, her head held high, she intoned,

When daughter of Vanir and son of Jotun

Share the throne of Asgard,

With the child of Helheim

Ruling all the Nine Realms

Bring about the death of Balder,

Son of Odin and Frigga-

So shall bring Ragnarok.

 

It sates itself on the life-blood

Of fated men,

Paints red the powers’ homes

With crimson gore.

Black become the sun’s beams

In the summers that follow,

Weathers all treacherous.

Do you still seek to know? And what?

 

Brothers will fight

And kill each other,

Sisters’ children

Will defile kinship.

It is harsh in the world,

Whoredom rife

—an axe age, a sword age

—shields are riven—

A wind age, a wolf age—

Before the world goes headlong.

No man will have

Mercy on another.

In an instant, there was a dark cloud through which Loki and Sigyn vanish.

**

On Midgard in the city of New York, the newlyweds had taken a moment outside. The street had numerous vendors of various wares but one table laden with scarves had caught Sigyn's interest. As she fingered through the merchandise, Loki had his arm around her waist to keep her close and to steal a kiss or two. The wonderful aroma of fresh roasted peanuts hung in the air and made Sigyn hungry from something other than her husband. Taking one last passionate kiss, Loki went on his way to retrieve them for her.

"What beautiful young lovers you are. There is nothing that could compare to the happiness you could share," said the grizzled old women from behind the table.

"Thank you for the kind words. We're visiting your lovely city on our honeymoon."

"Mazel tov and bless you for coming out in public. I'll even leave that scarf as a wedding present; something for him to remember you by," the old voice had changed over these words. Sigyn looked up to see the women was now breathtakingly terrible to behold. One side of her was beautiful and young, the other was decay and rot. Her nightmare had come for her. Sigyn called out to Loki, but in the second it took him to turn around everything on the street vanished except for pooled on the ground where Sigyn had been standing was the black and white scarf that she had been admiring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two stanzas of Sigyn’s prophecy are taken from the Poetic Edda stanzas 41-42.


	4. Chapter 4

A distraught Loki returns to Asgard alone. He immediately seeks audience with Odin as his wife was stolen from him. He had tried in vain searching alone but returned to Asgard seeking aid.

Thor insisted that aid be given his brother in his endeavor to find Sigyn. “I will led a group out to rescue her. I’m sure Heimdall knows where she can be found.”

“Now is not the time for such actions. You need to finish preparations to take the throne when I enter Odinsleep as the time readily approaches. There will be time enough to find her after all is complete.”

Loki was by astonished by Odin’s words that in the short time he was away that the decision was made to have Thor be his successor and that his wife being taken from him seemed of little consequence. 

It irked Loki immensely that Thor had thought of using Heimdall’s skill to find Sigyn; so deep had been his grief. He went to the Bifrost to find Heimdall waiting for him to come. For unbeknownst to any, before her marriage ceremony, Sigyn had spoken with Heimdall. “When there comes a time that Odin or my husband comes seeking me, I beseech you that you tell them naught where I am for it shan't be time for my return to Asgard. I do have a message that my husband should receive and no other.”

She handed him the sealed scroll. Heimdall had taken the odd request because of the kinship between her and his sister Sif. Why would anyone need to come looking for her? After the events at the wedding, he understood what her actions meant. So now Heimdall stood before the devastated Loki whom came looking for aid in finding his wife. Heimdall retrieved the message from his cloak and give it him.

Loki has startled by the mere presence of the note left by his Sigyn. As he read her words, he wept.

“I know you sense my presence even though you cannot see me. Outside in the dark, a smile graces your lovely features as you fight the urge to turn and look for me. I am there, I always am. And I will come for you, my love, so very soon. ”

**

There are nights when Fandral finds it hard to sleep so he goes to Sigyn spot on the shoreline. Losing her to Loki had come at great cost to him, he was no longer the carefree boy he had been when the two were together. He put on a great front to belie his suffering in her disappearance by drinking and appearing to woo other women. But Sigyn had no replacement, none contained her charm and grace, her innocence and sorrow.

Tonight however was not like the countless others. As he sat watching the waves he heard a voice call out his name. He turned to see a woman in tattered clothing, ashen and emaciated. Leaping to his feet he caught Sigyn before she collapsed onto the sand. Fandral carried her his chambers and sent for Hogun for his battlefield medicine should be sufficient. He could not trust whomever was sitting on the throne with her safety because Odin or Loki would cause her destruction.

She remained unconscious for several days as Hogun nursed her back to health. There were several times when she called out to Loki for help but what startled Fandral and Hogun most were, "Please don't hurt my boys," or sometimes, "I won't leave without my sons."

**

Sigyn awoke in the stillness of the early dawn and saw Fandral asleep at the bedside. This beautiful man who loved her but would never have her. She turned her head toward the window to see someone approach in the distance. Placing a gentle kiss on Fandral brow hoping to restore the serenity she had stolen, she exited his chambers, and flew out the entry to be scooped up by Thor.

"Put me down you giant oaf," she said as she hit his shoulder like before. "Where is your brother? Why is he not here to greet me as well?"

Thor took her arm and starting walking toward the gardens. "I bear you atrocious news; he lost his life on Svartalfheim. He saved my life and the life of a dear friend. Our mother also sacrificed herself to Malekith."

She searched his face to find truth in the words, "We all suffer from the loss of your mother. Frigga was my friend and mentor; I would not be half what I've become without her tutelage. She hid so much knowledge behind her smile not allowing any to share the burden of all she had surveyed."

They had reached the hedges where Loki had tried to steal a kiss which for Sigyn seemed another lifetime. He could see the sadness in her blue eyes and asked, "What can I do to ease your burden, Sigyn?"

"You can stop this ruse husband. My monster, I have always seen through your illusions. The day we first met, I saw you bare. You were beautiful and then you sniggered; I was startled and intrigued that it was possible for an ice giant to laugh. On our wedding day, the radiant happiness of your presence beside me confirmed what providence holds for us." She held Loki's face in her hands, continuing on through her tears, "I apologize that I was unable to be with you these years. I deeply regret that I have been more sorrow than shield.

But more ill tidings have I to share. Whilst in captivity, I bore our sons whom I’ve named Narfi and Vali.  Hela holds them hostage in my place now that they can be sustained without me. She seized me that your trepidation of your lineage would cause you to strike out; that my prophecy might come to fruition."

He could no longer endure the suffering from lack of her presence in his embrace. He took her tightly in his arms and caressed her. He went to run his fingers through her hair but was stopped by the ashen frizzles. So as they kissed, Loki worked magic through her hair creating long mane the color of midnight skies.

**

They were so entwined when Fandral spied them from a distant balcony for he had awaken before a cold and empty bed. He made haste to gather Hogun, Volstagg, and Sif so as to discover what had befallen Odin because it was improbable for Loki to be walking freely around Asgard otherwise.

The four approached Heimdall at the Bifrost who had been awaiting the advent of the sounding of Gjallerhorn to call forth the Valkyrie and Odin's sons for Ragnarok was now to begin.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

“I, Sigyn, write these words to convey the overwhelming regret I have had in most recent events. In war, no can stand blameless when the battles are fraught with decisions of life and death. The consequences of our actions replay soundly in my mind though I will relate only my portion:

“When the mighty Gjallerhorn sounded, I was terrified for our sons’ safety but was delayed in my arrival for the pathway back had compromised for warriors had been sent to the beach figuring one of Loki’s passages was how I returned back to Asgard. Thor and Balder were sent after Hela and her forces which they drove back but not before Hela cursed Thor so that he could not die but would not heal. I found Narfi and Vali just when Balder had slew them. My rage was so great that I caused the souls of all he had slain in battle residing in Hel to strike him dead. However, he seemed invincible to the destruction surrounding him. Remembering the words Frigga had once told me as a child that she had blessed him to avoid Ragnarok; that he was impervious to any means of death save a young plant that she did not feel she could ask such a thing of. On my return to Asgard, I fashioned a bolt tipped with the mistletoe and sought vengeance on Balder.

“On the fields of Vigrior, a terrible battle was raging. Tyr and his father Odin were leading Valkyrie, Aesir, Vanir, and the light elves against my husband with aid from Jotun and Muspel also several dwarves and rock trolls sent by Hela. From a vast distance, I surveyed the scene and when at last I located Balder I let lose my missile that he would finally fall. The moment the quarrel met its mark I was ambushed and rendered unconscious.

“When I awoke, I found myself bond to my husband in our shared cell. I have asked that he too should make a proffer in writing but refuses anything but audience with Odin. It is my desire to stand with my beloved on that day.”

**

There were not many in attendance when Loki and Sigyn were brought before Odin. A myriad of souls were lost by the conclusion of the Battle of Vigrior. Sif and Fandral had come for they dedicated to protect Sigyn and also to the downfall of Loki.

“You have been brought forward this day as to give account of your actions which has brought this calamity upon us.” Odin peered at Loki. “What have you to say for yourself?”

“This calamity was brought upon by your actions. You hid the truth of my parentage from me until I discovered the truth myself after all the promises you’d made me concerning my future in Asgard. Promises you had no intention of keeping just stringing my along so that Thor could assume the role when the time was ripe.

“Then there’s this,” indicating with tethering of he and Sigyn, “this woman who is of no use. Weeping constantly over the loss of her sons and her part in the battle. It’s as if I have been bound to a great rock with a venomous serpent overhead dripping its vile poison on my face. When she’s there to catch the poison in a vessel, there is relief but then she most occasionally empty the pitcher and the pain starts afresh. Those bonds were placed there when you convinced that pillock Fandral to propose to her for I never would have beguiled her.”

His words were aimed for her heart and they found the mark for there was no illusion in them. Sigyn had glanced at Fandral just in time to see the flash of the dagger as it flew through the air toward Loki’s back. She cried out and stepped behind Loki as the blade sunk into her chest. Loki's arms gently brought her body to the floor. He susurrated, "What have you done?"

As Sigyn's eyes clouded, she raised her hand to that beautiful face. "Now I have been your shield." Her hand slid from his face as she fell into unconsciousness.

Odin came forward and concluded, "To Midgard I'll send you both with no memories of your former existence, as mortals you will make what you can of life." In a flash of bright light, Sigyn and Loki were gone.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for coming stories of mortal Asgardians and their encounters with the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D..


End file.
